


Ao3 说明书

by RubixaSeraph



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chinese Guide, Guide, accessibility, how to use ao3, 中文说明, 怎样用Ao3, 说明
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubixaSeraph/pseuds/RubixaSeraph
Summary: Where there is a will, there’s a way.有欲望，就可以达到。This is an unofficial guide in Chinese on how to utilize Ao3 to the fullest.这是非官方，用户写的 Ao3 说明, 好便于作者和读者更加了解 Ao3 可以为你带来的所用。Ao3 is “Established by fans, for fans.” And as a user, I wish to spread its accessibility for users who are already fighting an uphill battle in the realm of transformative fan works.Ao3 是 “爱好者的创造，为爱好者而创造。” 作为一名用户，我希望能为已经针对 “拥有创作空间” 逆河而游的用户们带来一所可及性。
Kudos: 2





	1. 介绍 / Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一个放在整个故事的前提。  
> 本作者从小大部分时间在美国长大。若中文稍差，请谅解。我只不过读了两年小学，让后大学上了一年【外语中文课】。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是一个放在第一章的前提。  
> (原本想要一口气写完，但由于节日时期和工作忙，必须慢慢一章节一章节写。Ao3 草稿只能存30天，所以先把前提发布。）

大家好！

Ao3 是一个 “为创作者而存在” 的网站。而且，如果作者能够更完美使用 Ao3，读者也可以更容易读到作者的文笔。

在开始之前，我想要给到家解释一下 Ao3 的一小点历史和一些规矩。

虽然 “作品库” 来自与美国，我们希望它可以被全世界分享。虽说美国有 “自由，”可是也没有少过爱好者被原创者或大公司被挤压的事情，更没有少过创作者被平台的制度而被拉黑的事情。制度一般是应为版权问题或是应为发起人不支持抹些内容而引起的，最终就来了 Ao3。

Ao3 的唯一收益不是金钱，而是它的存在。没有广告支持，没有外企人。没有任何资金进入创造人的口袋。作为非营利组织，所有捐款只针对 Ao3 的存在，包括律师费用。（律师是为了保护我们能够据徐创作衍生作评的权利。）

我只有两道规矩要在这里将：

  1. 作为非营利组织，Ao3 不能作为宣扬佣金的平台。如果你的作评是有人付费求文而写的，可以发布到 Ao3，可是最好不要发布作品有金主。（不过，你是可以留下别的地方的账户名，比如说 Lofter 或微博之类的地方，在哪里宣扬你的稿费，等等。）
  2. 虽然 Ao3 不宣布作品内容制度，可是如果作品有敏感内容，作品就必须加上可管标签和警告。这些我会在【创作新作品】章节里解释。



如果你想要更加了解 Ao3 的内容，比如财务，合法性内容，创作，等等，OTW (Organization for Transformative Works) 有一页翻译为各种语言的【[常见问题](https://www.transformativeworks.org/frequently-asked-questions/?lang=zh-hans)】页面。但愿读者可以访问。

这篇文章但愿能为你带来更多的了解，好使用 Ao3，应为看起来现在 Ao3 没有非英文页面，恐怕中文解释也不好找。前提一下：我不会在这个说明里把所有的英文翻译过来。主要是要指南一下简单用法。

目前，我的草稿目录是这样的：

02 User Dashboard 用户页面

03 Creating a New Work 创作新作品

04 Collections vs. Series 集合与合集

05 Orphan vs. Anonymous 孤儿作品与无名作者

06 Filtering System 过滤系统

07 Bookmarks vs. Subscription 书签与订阅

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是放在第一章后的后续。  
> （天啊，我好几年没写中文了。现在突然写说明？搞了半天才明白要打【绿】或 【女】需要打 lv 或 nv，可见我是真从来没长篇大论。别提我的字体了。手写的字烂的差劲。更何况我有很多东西不知道中文称作为什么。字典词典都翻出来了。）


	2. 用户页面 / User Page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 首先，说明一下 Ao3 的主页，以及用户页面，指南一下你所有的简单工具。
> 
> 章节最后解释一下阅读作品的时候有什么选择。

**页面颜色调理**

如果你像我，白页面黑子伤眼导致头疼，Ao3 页面最底下有这行字：

#### Customize  
Choose Skin 

点击【Choose Skin】会给你带来四个选择：

  * Default 【默认】白底，黑子，红色标色。
  * Low Vision Default 【低视力默认】大型按键。
  * Reversi 【翻色】黑底，白字，蓝和灰标色。
  * Snow Blue【雪蓝】白底，黑字，蓝色标色。



选择好设置，Ao3 会给你阅览 CSS码。这是针对懂网页设计的人，普通用户不需要阅览。

【Reversi】是我的推荐！

* * *

**【Unread Messages】（未读信息）**

打开 Ao3，或点击上左脚的【Archive of Our Own _beta_ 】就带你回到首页。

首页对于普通用户最重要的一点是【Unread Messages】。如果有人在你的作品上发表评论或留言，或给你回言，会在这里出现。如果想要看见你的所有信息，后面解释【My Dashboard】的时候我会解释。

如果你的电子邮箱收不到 Ao3 的电信，可以直接查探这里。

* * *

上方的导航栏，不管你去何处，都会有写：

> **Fandoms | Browse | Search |About**
> 
> **粉丝团 | 浏览 | 搜索 | 关于**

【Fandom】代表 “一组合喜欢同一个作品的粉丝” 可是也代表。拉开【Fandom】的单子，有两条东西我想解释一下：

【Anime & Manga】与 【Cartoons & Comics & Graphic Novels】在西方代表不同的意思。

虽说 “Anime” 和 “Manga” 只不过是日语里的 “动画” 和 “漫画” 两个词，但是在英文和很多别的西方国家里，这两个词汇纯粹代表日式动画与漫画。所有别的动画或漫画都会显示在【Cartoons & Comics & Graphic Novels】之下。为什么是这样，有一点不好说。应为早先是日本动画和漫画红的很，习惯性了，就变成了他自己的类别。请不要见怪。时间是向前流动的，有一天很可能称呼和类别有所改变。

* * *

**【Hi, (用户名）| Post | Log Out】（用户菜单 | 发表 | 等处）**

发表会在下一章解释。登出是不用说的。

用户菜单地下有五个选择：

  * My Dashboard 【我的仪表页面】
  * My Subscriptions 【我的订阅】
  * My Works 【我的作品】
  * My Bookmarks 【我的书签】
  * My Preferences 【我的设置】



订阅与书签会有自己的章节。

* * *

点击【My Dashboard】或自己的用户名或头像，就会带你到这个页面。你的用户名会在有张角。用户名底下的四个选择分为：

> **Post New | Edit Works | Subscribe | Invitations**
> 
> **新发表 | 更改作品 | 订阅 | 邀请**

（没错，你可以订阅自己。当然，在别的用户的首页上可以在这里找到订阅按键。）

左边的菜单内容有：

  * Dashboard 【仪表页面】
  * Profile 【个人介绍】
  * 【用户名以及笔名】（没有笔名的话，笔名设置不会出现）
  * Preferences 【设置】
  * Skins 【页面外表】
  * Works 【作品】
  * Drafts 【草稿】
  * Series 【合集】
  * Bookmarks 【书签】
  * Collections 【采集】（与合集不同）
  * Inbox【信箱】
  * Statistics 【数据】
  * History 【阅读历史】
  * Subscriptions 【订阅】



【Creator Invites】以下的东西很少有人用，所以在这里我不会纤细解释。为一要解释的是：

  * Creator Invites 【共同创造者邀请】
  * Gifts 【所收赠品】



如果观看别人的页面，你只就看到：

  * Dashboard【仪表页面】
  * Profile【个人介绍】
  * Works【作品】
  * Series【合集】
  * Bookmarks【书签/收藏】
  * Collections【采集】
  * Gifts【所收赠品】



* * *

**【Dashboard】（仪表页面）**

首先，从上到下，你会在【Dashboard】上看到：

  * Fandoms 【迷团】
  * Recent Works 【最近作平】
  * Recent Series 【最近合集】
  * Recent Bookmarks 【最近书签】



如果类别内容为 0，类别就不会显示。如果内容个数超于 5 ，就会有【显式更多】按键出现。除了【Fandoms】以外，按键会有一个包在括号里的数量，代表总体数量。

* * *

**【Profile】（个人介绍）**

跟人介绍可以显示以下内容：

> My Pseuds: （我的笔名）
> 
> I Joined on: （我参加 Ao3 的日期）
> 
> I live in: （我的住处）
> 
> My Birthday: （我的生日）
> 
> Bio: （我的介绍）

以上所有资料可以自愿提供。下方有一串按键：

> **Edit my Works | Edit My Profile | Set My Preferences | Manage My Pseuds | Delete my Account**
> 
> **更改作品 | 更改个人介绍 | 更改设置 | 管理笔名 | 删除账号  
> **

点击【Edit My Profile】输入你想要的资料：（留空没有问题）

> Title: 可以写名字，昵称，自我称号，等等。
> 
> Location: 地点写“地球”都可以。或什么都不写。
> 
> Date of Birth: 神日。如果要填，必须年月日都填。
> 
> About Me: 自我介绍。这里是最好发表别的账户用户名的地方。
> 
> （点击【Update】更新/保存）

关于笔名【My Pseuds】，Pseud 是简称。Pseudonym, 也就是笔名或假名。在 Ao3 上可以有不同的笔名，不过你的真用户名永远会显示在笔名后面。这个设置是方便有不同平台账号的人，以及喜欢为不同作评有不同笔名的人。

想要管理笔名，可以点击 【Manage my Pseuds】然后点击右上角的【New Pseud】，填表：

> Name:
> 
> Make this name default: 选择设个设置就代这个名字是你的主名。当你发表新的作评或评论时，这个名字将是你的默认选择。
> 
> Description: 如果愿意的话，可以写一个解释，比如说这是你的微博用户名，等等。
> 
> Icon/Upload a new icon: 笔名可以有自己的头像画面，最好是 png, jpeg, 或 gif。100x100px 图片大小最有效。 
> 
> Icon alt text: 并非需要填，可是如果图片不显示，就会显示 alt text。
> 
> Icon comment text: 可以填写头像画家或来源，比如说头像来自 Picrew, 等等。

* * *

**【Preferences】（设置）**

从上到下，设置选择有：

**【Privacy】（私人设置）**

> 显示我的 Email 给别人
> 
> 显示我的生日给别人
> 
> 在可能情况下，隐藏我的作评能被阅览器搜到 （注意，不是所有的阅览器都会尊重这一点。如果你有作品不愿意随便被找到，可以用一个只能让有 Ao3 账户的人能看到的设定。这个设定在发布或更改作品的时候可以找到。）
> 
> 隐藏 “共享到别的平台” 按键 （这是一个 “便用” 按键。隐藏按键不会障碍作者自己贴 URL。）
> 
> 允许别人邀请我做为共同创造者 （如果一个作品有不同的创造人，可以用这个设置。收到的邀请会显示在【Creator Invites】里。）

【 **Display】（显示）**

> 为我显示 18+ （成人）作评，不需问我同意打开
> 
> 为我显示整个作品 （如果一个作品有章节，会把所有章节显示在一个页面上。）
> 
> 隐藏警告 （你还可以选择显示。单独显示按键为【Show Warnings】。必须启用 JavaScript 才可以用这个设置。）
> 
> 隐藏别的作者的作品CSS (作品外表，皮，Skins）

以下部分内容为：

> 我的页面外表CSS 【skin】（这里有很多选择，说实在太多了，不太好解释。如果用户了解CSS，不光有这些选择，也可以自己写CSS。再说一下，这章节开头说的页面颜色调理选择是这个选择的一部分。）
> 
> 时间区
> 
> 阅览器页面标题格式 （说句不专业的实话，我玩这设定玩了半天也玩不出头尾，说不明白到底这是什么作用。最好先别动了。）

**【Comments】（留言）**

> 关掉关于留言的 Email
> 
> 关掉关于留言的信息 （所谓的信息是 Ao3 做菜单里的 【Inbox】。如果用户收不到 Ao3 的 Email，就可以在【Inbox】里看到留言信息。）
> 
> 关掉关于袭击留言的 Email （Ao3 默认每一次你留言，会 Email 给你一个副本。）
> 
> 关掉关于 Kudos 的 Email （Kudos 是 Ao3 的 ❤ ，每天发一次你一天积累的 ❤。）

**【Collections, Challenges and Gifts】（集合，挑战和礼品）**

> 自动同意你的作品被加入别人的集合 （请注意，Collection 与 Series 有不同点，也与 **收藏** 不同。我会在以后章节里解释。我的劝告是：不要打开这个设置。）
> 
> 关掉从 Collections（集合）所来的 Email
> 
> 关掉从 Collections（集合）所来的 Inbox 信息
> 
> 关掉关于礼品作品的 Email（礼品会在【创作新作品】里解释。）

**【Misc】（以外杂设置）**

> 打开阅读历史 （【History】关掉只是关掉显示。关掉的时候也会据徐留仓历史。一下会解释）
> 
> 再次显示新用户横幅
> 
> 关掉新闻横幅显示在每一页面 （每年 Ao3 会有一两次关于网站的新闻或捐款活动。如果看着眼烦可以关掉。）

* * *

**【Skins】（页面外表CSS）**

会玩 CSS 的用户可以在这里更改页面外表。大部分人不用这个设置，现在就不多说了。

* * *

**【Works】（作品）**

在这里会显示所有你写的作品。（如果你在别的用户的页面上，那就会显示那个人的作品。）

简单解释一下，在你自己的作品下有几个选择：

> **Edit | Edit Tags | Add Chapter**
> 
> **更改 | 更改标签 | 添加新章节**

右边的过滥系统会在以后的章节里解释。过滥系统上方有：

> **Edit Works | Works in Collections | Works**
> 
> **群体更改作品 | 在集合里的作品 | 所有作品**

群体更改作品可以用来快速更改作品标签，笔名，等等。也可以快速删除。关于【Orphan】，也就是把作品命为孤儿，会在以后章节解释。

* * *

**【Drafts】（草稿）**

草稿应该不用多说。注意，Ao3 只留草稿30天，而且新加的章节草稿不会显示草稿删除预期，可仍然是30天。

* * *

**【Series】（合集）**

**【Bookmarks】（书签/收藏）**

**【Collections】（集合）**

更多详细内容会在以后的章节里解释。

* * *

**【Inbox】(信箱）**

在这里可以看到别人在你的作品上的留言与回复。上方的选择有：

> **Select All | Select None | Mark Read | Mark Unread | Delete From Inbox**
> 
> **选择所有 | 清除选择 | 标为已读 | 标为默读 | 从信箱里删除**

右边从上到下的选择为：

> 按阅读过滤
> 
>   * 显示所有
>   * 显示默读
>   * 显示已读
> 

> 
> 按回复过滤
> 
>   * 显示所有
>   * 显示未回复信息
>   * 显示已回复信息
> 

> 
> 按日期过滤
> 
>   * 最新在上
>   * 最旧在上
> 


【Reply】回复

* * *

**【Statistics】（数据）**

这里可以看到你的数据。从第一个作品发布到现在，年份长了可以按所有年份或每年分布看数据。

首先你会看到的总攻数据：

> User Subscriptions 用户订阅（有多少用户关注你）
> 
> 收到 Kudos ❤
> 
> Comment Treads 评论/留言帖子
> 
> Bookmarks 被书签/被收藏
> 
> Subscriptions 作评订阅
> 
> Word Count 字数
> 
> Hits 点击量

图标一下会显示你的作品，和各种选择：

> **Fandoms View | Flat View**
> 
> **按粉丝团整理 | 不整理**
> 
> Sort by: **Date | Hits | Kudos | Comment Threads | Bookmarks | Subscriptions | Word Count**
> 
> 已数据整理： **日期 | 点击量 | Kudos ❤ **| 评论/留言帖子 | 被书签/被收藏 | 订阅 | 字数****

* * *

**【History】（阅读历史）**

只有你能看到你的阅读历史。

如果阅读历史没有在设置里被隐藏，可以看到你的历史与 “以后阅读”【Marked for Later】 作品，一下会解释。

【Clear History】会清除所有历史。

每一个作品会显示你最后一次拜访时间，有没有曾那天起更新（Update Available）或是没有更新 （Latest Version），还有你的拜访次数。

【Delete from History】会从历史清除单独标题。

* * *

**【Subscriptions】（你的订阅）**

订阅别人的作品，每次作品更新你就会收到 Email。订阅合集，每次合集有新作品也会发 Email。订阅作者，那当然每次作者发布新作品时你也会被通知。

上方选择有：

> **All Subscriptions | Series Subscriptions | User Subscriptions | Work Subscriptions**
> 
> **所有订阅 | 合集订阅 | 拥护者订阅 | 作品订阅**

如果不用据徐订阅，点击带有【Unsubscribe】的按键。

* * *

**【Creator Invitations】（共同创造着邀请）**

我从未收到过邀请，不过受到邀请应该有很简单的选择：同意或拒绝。如果我得到新资料，就会更新这部分。

 **【Sign-ups】，** **【Assignments】，** **【Claims】，** **【Related Works】** 都是很少用的设置，我暂时没有解释。抱歉。

* * *

**【Gifts】（礼品）**

所有为你而写的礼品会显示在这里！如果你收到的礼品感觉不妥（比如内容不妥），你可以点击【Refuse Gift】（拒绝礼品）。拒绝的礼品还会存在，不过上方有两个内容选择：

> **Accepted Gifts | Refused Gifts**
> 
> **收下的礼品 | 被拒绝的礼品**

* * *

**How to Interact With Works You Are Reading**

**阅读作品时的选择与作用**

每次阅读时，上方可以看到：

**Entire Work | Previous Chapter/Next Chapter | Chapter Index | Bookmark | Mark for Later | Comments | Show/Hide Creator's Style | Share | Subscribe | Download**

> Entire Work 全部作品: 设定里有选择，可以每一个做品一打开就显示全部作品。有章节的作品才会有这个选择。
> 
> Previous Chapter/Next Chapter 上一个章节/下一个章节
> 
> Chapter Index 章节索引：可以直接跳到选择的章节
> 
> Bookmark 书签/收藏：加入你的收藏
> 
> Mark for Later 以后阅读：会收到你的【History】里
> 
> Comments 评论/留言：观看本作品的评论和留言
> 
> Show/Hide Creator's Style 显示/隐藏作者风格: 风格在这里意味比如字体变大，等等。很少有人用，但如果有作者的作品字体变化不顺眼，可以关掉。
> 
> Share 分享：如果作者允许分享，这个按键会显示。
> 
> Subscribe 订阅
> 
> Download 下载：下载可以把作品保存为别的存档，比如 PDF。请留心：这是为了私人保存与阅读，请不要没有作者允许把作品发布到别的平台。

作品下方有：

**Top | Previous Chapter/Next Chapter | Kudos ❤ **| Bookmark****

> ** Top 回到上方 **
> 
> ** Previous Chapter/Next Chapter 上一个章节/下一个章节 **
> 
> ** Kudos ❤：赞赏！红心！每一个作品只能给一个。本人建议在喜欢的新章节上可以留评论：Kudos！❤ 或 <3 **
> 
> ** Bookmark 书签/收藏：加入你的收藏 **

发布评论（Comment）很简单。

关于 Bookmark 的填表，我会在以后章节里解释。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 但愿这些解释有用场！下一章节解释发布作品。  
> 如果有问题，请留言。（赞赏也可以！）

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一个放在整个故事后的后续。


End file.
